Come Back to Me
by alexxtennantpiper
Summary: It's been only a year since Alice visited Wonderland, but she's already going back. But why has the White Queen been looking for her? White Queen/Alice Kingsleigh, White Queen/Mad Hatter
1. Chapter 1

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The clock was driving her mad. All it did was sit there and tick away to itself, counting down to what? Another life? Another death? She couldn't take it anymore. Alice leapt up from the chair and walked outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. There was a faint smell of honey in the air. She smiled, reminded of Wonderland, the place she went as a child and a teen. There had always been that smell in Wonderland – one of the many things that made it so appealing. Alice's mind quickly flooded with memories of the world, from her adventures with the Mad Hatter to the battle with the Red Queen to her relationship with the White Queen. She stopped short. No, she couldn't think of the White Queen. Not here, not now. She was going to be an adventurer! She couldn't love another female – it was simply unheard of. What would happen to her if someone found out? Would she be executed? Burned? Alice let out a shaky breath. No, nobody could find out…nobody _would_ find out. She had managed to keep it a secret for five years now. The last time she had visited Wonderland was when she was fifteen – the first time she realized she was bisexual. The girl let out a sigh. Why did love have to be so tough? Even though the White Queen loved her back, she was also bisexual, meaning that Alice had twice as much competition, for lack of better words.

"Why can't it be simple?" she murmured softly to herself. She was twenty now and it had been over a year since she had been to Wonderland. The first time she had ever been there, she was seven years old. The second time, she was fifteen. The third, she was nineteen. Even though there had been such a big gap between the visits, her heart ached to go back more than ever. However, tomorrow she was to leave on her first adventure, travelling by ship to lands unknown. But she didn't want lands unknown, she wanted Wonderland. As soon as the thought flitted across her mind, she caught a glimpse of a white dash. Her eyes widened – could it be the white rabbit? No, this had happened before. A white blur in the corner of her eye, one of her desires come to life in her own mind. But wait. There it was again! Without hesitation, Alice gave chase. She caught a glimpse of a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat and laughed in joy. It was him! Nivens McTwisp, his name was – the white rabbit! She was going back to Wonderland!

"Nivens! Wait!" she called, leaping over a fallen log.

"Hurry up, then!" he replied squeakily, with a small laugh.

Alice put on more speed, closing the gap between the two. Finally the rabbit disappeared. She came to where he had vanished to find a small hole. It was barely big enough for her to fit through! Undeterred, she looked around quickly to check if anyone was watching. Finding nobody, gripped her dress and jumped down the hole. She was falling forever, it felt like. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity (but was probably only a few minutes – time goes quite slowly when you're falling) she began to slow down, floating, and landed gently on a soft bed of grass. Alice was surrounded by the forest she had been in during her second visit – a strange place full of peculiar plants and bizarre animals. There was something different this time, though. Everything was covered with a thick blanket of snow, and more snowflakes were falling. But from where? The trees almost completely blocked out the sky. What she could see of the sky was a dark grey color. She had barely even stood up when a small group of men dressed in silver and black, atop pure-white horses, cantered up and surrounded the girl in the blue dress.

"Miss Alice Kingsleigh, am I correct?" one of the men asked in a deep gruff voice with a Scottish accent.

"Yes, mister," Alice replied. The man smiled warmly at her.

"We're glad you've arrived, miss. The White Queen has been looking for you, miss," he informed her. Alice froze.

"The W-White Queen? Why was she looking for me?"

"She wants to make you an offer, miss; she'll tell you when we get there. We have an extra horse for you, miss," he said, and another horse, this one black as a raven, walked forward. She was beautiful.

"Hello, miss! I'm Inkblack. I'll be your ride to the White Queen's palace, miss," the mare said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Inkblack. That's very sweet of you," Alice replied with a smile. She put a foot in the stirrup of the saddle and swung up. Once she had settled down in the comfortable saddle, she patted the horse's neck. They took off at a canter, moving through the forest and eventually coming to a large, snow-covered field, behind which was a Victorian-style silver castle with black linings. There was a stable on the side with ten men apparently waiting for the party to return. They caught sight of Alice and bowed deeply. She dismounted and bowed in return, giving them a smile. One of the men stepped forward and a woman stepped out from behind him.

"Come on, Miss Kingsleigh, the White Queen wants to see you," she said in a slightly high-pitched Cockney accent. Alice thanked Inkblack, took the woman's outstretched hand, and allowed herself to be led inside the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman led Alice through many halls and corridors, past many doors. It seemed like they were walking for miles on end. Finally, they came to a large, intricately designed door with a knocker, which the girl lifted and let fall. It hit the wood with a resounding _thump_. After a moment, a voice called out.

"Lily? Is that you? Do you have Alice?"

The door opened to reveal the White Queen. She was just as beautiful as Alice had remembered her. She smiled gently at her and dismissed Lily, then motioned for Alice to follow her. She complied and sat down on a plush white chair, the White Queen sitting on an identical one across from her. She gazed into the young girl's eyes, brown eyes staring into blue.

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here," she said slowly. Alice didn't reply, but instead gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. She sighed and continued. "The Jabberwocky is gone. Wonderland is in peace. And you really have no idea why you're here?"

"No, Queen," Alice said.

"You can call me Mirana, you know. Anyway, you're here because I wanted to make you an offer. I'm guessing you have no idea what this offer is, so I might as well tell you straight upfront. Miss Alice Kingsleigh, would you like to take a residence in Wonderland?"

If Alice had been expecting anything, it was definitely not this. She was rendered speechless – stay in Wonderland? _Forever_? But…she had so many plans, adventures she was supposed to take part of in the real world. But then again, this whole world was an endless adventure. And the people here understood why and how she was peculiar; they understood her very being. The Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the White Queen. The White Queen, who she loved with her whole heart. She loved her more than anything in the world. How could she leave her again, now that she knew Mirana actually wanted her to stay? Alice's mouth was dry and her heart was beating like crazy.

"Alice? Are you alright, love?" Mirana asked with concern. "Do you want some water? Tea? You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, you know."

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks. I just…I wasn't expecting you to say that. Of course I want to stay here, but…" she bit her lip. "I have things planned in the outside world…what would happen if I just disappear?"

"They might look for you for a while, and then assume you were eaten by wolves, grieve, move on. What most normal people up there do," she replied casually, with a wave of her hand. Alice bit her lip again, pondering.

_Do I stay up in the real world where I might be killed, where people will always think I'm strange? Or do I stay here, where I'll be accepted for who I am, be with Mirana, and have endless adventures?_ She thought. It didn't take very long to decide.

"I'll stay," she informed the Queen, smiling. Her eyes lit up and she called for Lily, who quickly scurried into the room.

"Lily, please show Alice her room. Two rooms down from mine. This will now be her permanent residence," she told the girl, who grinned at Alice, took her hand, and led her out of the room. Once again, they travelled through many halls, past many doors, and up a few flights of stairs before they reached a final hall, the walls a faded blue, the color of her dress, with silver designs curling around. It was breath-taking.

"Wow," Alice gasped in wonder.

"It's lovely, isn't it, miss?" Lily replied with a laugh. "I service this part of the castle, miss."

"Lily? Why do you and the others always call me miss?" she asked.

"I dunno, miss. It's a term of respect to those who have a higher ranking in Wonderland, I suppose, miss."

"Would you mind just calling me Alice? I don't want to feel like I'm above you," she said. A look of surprise flitted across Lily's face.

"Well, you see…I'm not really supposed to, miss. I would, but I can't. I'm terribly sorry, miss," Lily said, squirming uncomfortably. Alice nodded and smiled at her to let her know it was ok.

"Anyway, miss, this is your room," she said, letting go of the girl's hand to open a silver door. If the hallway had been beautiful, then this was pure heaven. The walls were the same color scheme as the hallway, but with more silver. A blanket that looked like quicksilver draped over king-sized bed, the light blue color of the walls put into the four pillows at the head of the four-poster bed, around which a sheer silver curtain hung. In the corner was a freshwater spring bubbling, several silver fish swimming around lazily.

"Wow…there's definitely a lot of silver," Alice said weakly.

"Yes, miss. The White Queen knew it was your favorite, along with the blue, of course. She thought you would like it, miss," Lily piped up, grinning. "Is it ok?"

Alice nodded, unable to speak. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She turned to the girl and thanked her. Lily informed her that the White Queen would come to check on her soon, and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sat alone in her room, waiting for the Queen, but she didn't come. The girl walked around the room, looked at the fish, peered out the window at the stables, and glanced out the other window to see a beautiful view of Wonderland. It was a beautiful room with a gorgeous view. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, there was a soft knock at the door. Alice startled and swallowed her apprehensiveness. Would Mirana finally want to be with her and her only? She crossed over to the door and opened it, letting the other woman in – to be honest, the Queen was not yet a woman, but too old to be just a girl. She smiled at Alice and sat down on the bed, looking at her. She curtsied and Mirana softly laughed. "I think we're a bit closer than that, my love," she said gently, a twinkle in her eye that Alice hadn't seen before. She grew a little more nervous – after all, they were alone.

"So, you're staying here now. Wonderful," the Queen said brightly.

"I'd just like to ask, if you don't mind. Are we together? Or are you with the Mad Hatter? What's going on?" Alice blurted out, and then apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude, miss. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, my love. In fact, I'd like you to treat me as your equal. I think it'll be better for both of us," she replied with a smile, but then sighed. "However, regarding the situation of the Mad Hatter, of my relationship with him…he is infatuated with me, but I have rebuffed his advances and I can only hope he understands and gets the message. My heart belongs to you and you only, my love."

Alice offered a small smile. She wanted to remain friends with the Mad Hatter, for she dearly valued their friendship, but it would be hard since they both loved Mirana. She sighed and the White Queen asked what was wrong. Alice told her of the dilemma she might face, and the White Queen sighed too.

"I thought of that. However, I don't think there's much I can do about it…maybe you should go visit the Mad Hatter," she offered weakly.

"How will I find him? I don't know my way around that well."

"Oh, didn't Lily tell you? Inkblack is now your horse. Only, of course, if you would like her."

Alice nodded and thanked Mirana with a big grin – she'd wanted a horse since she was a child, and now she had one that could talk to her too! The Queen called Lily into the room and then left them. Lily led Alice along the corridors, explaining how to get to and back from the stables. They finally reached the immaculate building holding the horses. Lily bowed and scurried off. Alice walked into the stables, past men grooming horses of all colors and sizes. The men and horses all smiled at and greeted her as she walked past, and she couldn't help but return them a smile and cheerful "Hello!" of her own. Finally, she reached Inkblack's stall, where the mare was eating out of a silver bucket. When the horse caught sight of the girl, she gave a happy whinny and rushed over to the stall door.

"No, please finish eating. I don't want to interrupt," Alice said to her.

"Ok, miss!" the horse squeaked, rushing over back to her food. She sounded a lot like Lily – highish-pitch Cockney accent voice. The mare quickly finished eating and rushed back over to Alice, who groomed her and tacked her up, then mounted.

"Right, Inkblack, can you take me to the Mad Hatter? Do you know where he is?" Alice asked kindly.

"Of course, miss! Right away!" she replied, and they took off, jumping over fallen logs and small gates until they reached the table where the Mad Hatter usually had tea. He wasn't there, but there was steam curling from the chimney of a house behind the table. Alice dismounted, patted and thanked Inkblack, and approached the door, knocking on it gently. There was a scuffling inside, a yelp from what sounded like a small creature (probably the dormouse), and the door swung open to reveal the Mad Hatter, eyes bright in anticipation. Before he could react, Alice pulled him into a hug, which he didn't return at first, then did, but reluctantly. When she pulled away, he looked disappointed.

"Hello, Alice," he said warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to stay, actually. The White Queen offered that I stay here, so I took the offer," she replied brightly. Shock flitted across his face.

"But…where are you going to live? With her?"

Alice nodded, and he looked even more disappointed. She looked down.

"I know you love her, and I'm sorry, but I love her too. And I can't help that she's chosen me. I really am sorry, and I really hope we can stay friends."

The Mad Hatter considered her for a moment, but then sighed. "Of course, Alice. It's probably best for me that I'm not with her – we wouldn't last long together, I think. But I'm happy you can be with her. I want you to be happy," he said weakly, offering her the biggest smile he could muster up (which was quite small).

"Thank you," Alice said, pulling him into a big hug.

**I don't know whether to continue this or not. If you want me to, just tell me in a review or PM me :)**


End file.
